Una noche muy lluviosa
by Darycat777
Summary: A Rex salazar no le gustan los tiempos lluviosos pero por suerte su hermano mayor está aquí para apoyarlo ;)


A Rex salazar no le gustan los tiempos lluviosos pero por suerte su hermano mayor está aquí para apoyarlo ;)

Hola este es mi primer fic. Soy nueva así que espero que le den mucho amor y cariño.

He visto que no aparece ni un solo fic de (Cesar S./Rex S.) y bueno me parece que yo seré la primera persona en hacerlo ya que cuando veo a Cesar y a Rex me empiezan a llegar pensamientos yaoi, soy muy fugoshi Xd, este sólo será un largo cap. (Cap. Único), bien sin más preámbulo comencemos.

UNA NOCHE MUY LLUVIOSA...

Ya luego de haber acabado con los EVOS el chico Rex regresa a providencia, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse haciendo que caigan relámpagos y truenos, al joven no le gustaba para nada la lluvia ya que los truenos y los rayos le traen malos recuerdos... Recuerdos que lo hacían temblar de miedo... Estaba sólo en su habitación tratando de relajarse pero este al igual que los perros con los fuegos artificiales se quedaba asustado igual, temblando de miedo, rogando que venga alguien a hacerle compañía, el moreno solo estaba sentado en el fondo de la derecha de la cama abrazando sus piernas con los auriculares puestos escuchando Música para ver si se relajaba pero los rayos y truenos eran tan retumbantes que ni los auriculares salvaban los oidos del moreno del rugido que se escucha desde los cielos, el joven empezo a sentir frío, por que claro, cuando llueve y más con vientos amenazadores las temperaturas bajan un montón, el menor de los Salazar tenía más motivos para temblar, y en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en un ser querido que lo ama mucho, su hermano mayor Cesar Salazar, -Oh Cesar en donde estarás?...

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio se encontraba otro moreno sólo que más alto y con más cabello, cuerpo atlético bien fornido, este es nada más y nada menos que el mayor de los Salazar, Cesar Salazar, estaba trabajando en un prototipo a prueba de fallas pero lamentablemente explotó en su cara, (por que no me sorprende? XD), en fin, Cesar se sintió impotente por lo sucedido, -"ERES PÉSIMO!"- decía su subconsciente haciendo que este se ponga muy deprimido y depresivo, la lluvia tampoco fue de buena ayuda ya que las gotas que resbalaban en la ventanas de cristal eran iguales a las pocas lágrimas que dejaba caer en su bello rostro, (la verdad es que el hermano de Rex es guapo y atractivo *U*), este solo tomo agua y se fue del laboratorio -Que extraño... No hay nadie... REX?!...

Providencia estaba vacía en ese entonces o eso pensaba el en ese "entonces" pero el llamado a su hermano fue respondido -César?... En donde estas hermanito?

-Sigue llamándome para seguir tu Voz!!- el menor siguió llamándolo, en serio lo necesitaba, y como mamá gata siguiendo el maullido de su bebé gato Cesar encontró a su hermano, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo cariñoso y Rex dejo que el mayor entrara a su habitación para luego ser abrigado por los brazos de este en la cama, ambos estaban sentados, Rex ya no estaba sólo ahora tenía a su hermano mayor dándole calor -No sé que habría pasado si yo hubiera sido hijo único- bromeo el menor.

-Créeme te hubieras jodido hace mucho tiempo y estarías llorando- dijo el mayor contagiando su risita al menor, ambos estaban muy abrazados y no querian separarse, pero Rex quería demostrar un poco más de cariño así que este le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor haciendo que este se sonroje levemente -Hey hermano... Con un "te quiero" era más que suficiente pero... Gracias de todos modos- dijo el mayor.

-Ay... Discúlpame yo no...- fue interrumpido por un beso que el mayor le dio en sus labios pero cuando el mayor se da cuenta que esa no era la mejilla de su hermano menor este se espanta viendo el rostro perplejo de Rex ante su acción que debió ser una broma pero termino siendo un desliz accidental -A-ah... L-lo s-siento.. Perdóname yo no quería... Te juro que... N-no era m-mi intención... *suspira* soy un pésimo hermano...

-Continúa...

-Que dijiste?...

-Quiero que lo hagas otra vez por favor...- rogó el menor tomando a su hermano de los hombros -P-por favor...

-Rex no estoy seguro de esto creo que...- también interrumpido por un beso de parte del menor pero este no fue accidental este fue intencional y el mayor correspondió al beso de su hermanito, el menor empujo al mayor a la cama poniéndose este sobre el mayor, lo tomó de las muñecas para tenerlo bajo su control, lo volvio a besar haciendo un juego con sus lenguas después volvieron a juntar sus labios y par de segundos después se separaron los labios y un hilo fino de saliva salió, se miraron unos segundos y Cesar como era más fuerte y grande hizo un giro poniendo a Rex por debajo y el por arriba este sonrió pervertido ya que el era el que tenía el control en ese entonces, Cesar comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta dejando ver su torso bien formado provocando que a Rex le de un derrame nasal y se sonroje a nivel Dios, luego el menor lo imita haciendo esa acción por igual, el siguiente acto fue Cesar besando el cuello de su hermano menor -aaah~ ay Cesar... D-despacio...

Decía Rex cerrando sus ojos y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, esas clavadas hicieron estremecer al mayor pero Cesar paró esas clavadas cuando mordió el hombro derecho de Rex como castigo por clavarle esas afiladas uñas lo cual Rex dejó de clavarlo pero Cesar quería llegar a más así que comenzó a besar a Rex desde el pecho bajando por el abdomen del menor lo cual hizo que el menor lanzara gemidos suaves y agudos, Rex sólo clavo sus uñas en la almohada respirando agitado, Cesar llego al pantalón de Rex, quitó la cremallera y le quitó por completo el pantalón y observó las hermosas piernas de su hermano menor -Rex... Que envidia siento por tus piernas...

-E-enserio?- dijo Rex más sonrojado y cubriendo su rostro de la emoción.

-Si hermanito lindo.

-Ay Cesar... Me pones más rojo- dijo el menor cruzando sus piernas de vergüenza, no hay cosa más tierna que ver al menor de los Salazar muerto de vergüenza y rojo como una manzana, Cesar procedió a quitarle los boxers negros que este llevaba puesto y vaya no podría creer lo que veía... -REX SIN VERGÜENZA YA ESTABAS LEVANTADO!! *cubrió sus ojos*

-Ay que esperabas?... T-tu me has excitado- con esas palabras el mayor se retiró los pantalones junto con su boxer y se pudo apreciar el "MIEMBROTE" que este tenía, el menor se sorprendió con la boca abierta -AY DIOS HABLAS DE MI PERO MÍRATE A TI!...

Entonces el mayor hizo que el menor le hiciera una masturbación con su boca, al menor le gustaba el sabor de ese "miembraso", Cesar se mordía el labio y gemía con cada chupón que el menor le daba, mientras que el menor le pasaba la lengua a la punta cosa que estremeció al mayor haciéndolo gemir levemente, Rex siguió y siguió chupando, estaba claro que le gustaba tener el sabor de su hermano en en la boca -HMMmmmm~- era lo que se escuchaba decir al menor de los Salazar.

-Aaaah~ ay ay ay... Uuuuffff~- ese era el mayor entrando en el clímax de la excitación suprema pero fueron tantos chupetones que paso esto... -AAAH REX M-ME CORRO AY AY... AAAAAH!!!

Y Rex mantuvo su boca con el miembro dentro para retener el liquido blanco que cesar soltó, este casi se ahoga pero al menos le gustó tragar ese contenido, Cesar vio como su hermano menor se limpiaba los labios que aún tenían semen -Sí que eres un sin vergüenza...- bromeó el mayor, este tomó a su hermanito del mentón, lo levantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego empujarlo a la cama para abrirle las piernas y para finalizar meterle su miembro por el ano al menor haciendo que grite de dolor, dolor que se volvió placer, Cesar siguió el vaivén al copas de un rítmico vals, despacio, lento, un vals acompañado de los gemidos del menor -Aaaah~ aaaayy C-Cesar... Uuyy~ s-se siente bien... M-muy rico... DALE MÁS RÁPIDO!!

Cesar asombrado obedece al menor y acelera el ritmo, a Rex parece que también le gusta tener a su hermano dentro de él, Cesar gemía mucho ya que sentía a su hermanito muy apretado -AAA~ R-REX ESTAS MUY A-APRETADO!!~- dijo el mayor mientras aceleraba un poco más mientras que Rex se acercó tomando la nuca de su hermano mayor y lo beso mientras lo embestía, muchos orgasmos y gemidos con palabras sucias estaban pasando hasta que Cesar se corrió otra vez sólo que esta vez fue dentro del culo de su hermanito menor, ambos se quedaron cansados, tan cansados que acomodaron sus desnudos cuerpos en la cama, el mayor acostado por abajo y el menor acostado sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor, Rex dejó sus miedos atrás, ya su hermano estaba ahí para cuidarlo y complacerlo (tengo cara de pervertida ahora xd) el menor ya estaba tranquilo, nada lo aterraba ya que escuchaba los latidos de su hermanito mayor -Cesar...

-Si Rex?...

-Prométeme que esto que tu y yo hicimos... Será nuestro secreto íntimo entre hermanos...

-Lo prometo... Pero admito que aún que fue divertido... Estuvo mal... Pero... Que más da... Te quiero Rex...-lo dice mientras lo acaricia por la espalda a lo cual el menor respondió -Y yo a ti...

y con eso quiero finalizar este fic que espero no haberle hecho sangrar la nariz a alguien.

Fin.

Dejen comentarios y si quieren más como este solo griten y yo trabajaré ;), lo que yo hago son caps. Únicos ya que me da flojera escribir un libro de 10 a 15 caps. Pero aún sucede la situación en que tal vez haga un libro, bueno en fin, mi próximo cap. Único será de un crossover ¡¡chao!!

Pd: Alguien me puede dar los nombres de los padre de Rex Salazar?... Es que a mí se me olvidaron :(


End file.
